


Eternal Green

by Lxrryforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fourth Year, M/M, Smut, the goblet of fire, tri-wizard tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxrryforever/pseuds/Lxrryforever
Summary: Harry and Cedric meet at the Qudditch World Cup, their relationship develops as they are both chosen for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Protective/Cedric Cute/Harry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this Fic! I realise my chapters are quite short, so I'll try to update more to make up for it. Hopefully i'll get a chapter up every 2-3 days. If you have any ideas and or anything you'd like to see in the story just give me a comment! I'm super happy with this, as it's my first attempt at a fanfic! So enjoy! All the love - Rarry

**Chapter One**

It was the day before the Quidditch World Cup and I couldn't be more excited. Currently the Weasley's, Hermione and I were walking up to the point where we could use the port key. I'm the distance I could vaguely make out a man standing there.

"Amos!!" Yelled Mr. Weasley

"Great to see you, Arthur!" He replied

Suddenly a shadow jumped down from a tree, and appeared to be a very handsome boy with fluffy brown hair and warm grey eyes.

"This is my son Cedric"

Amos introduced him to everyone, Cedric eyes meet mine and I started to feel a bit giddy, he smiled softly at me before turning away. I must just be super excited about Qudditch I thought to myself and we carried on walking towards the Port key. Once we reached we all quickly put our hands on , and we rushed away. I came down to the ground with a thud, hitting my head. Regaining my vision I saw Cedric, Mr. Weasley and Amos floating down gracefully. When Cedric landing he seemed to walk in my direction.

"Alright there, Potter?"

Cedric asked holding out a hand towards me. I quickly grabbed it, blushing

"T-thanks"

I groaned to myself feeling pathetic, Cedric seemed to chuckle to himself as he continued on in front of me.

\-------------------------

The World Cup was amazing, we were all celebrating as we walked back to our tent. Cedric and Amos were staying with us too. I felt a presence next to mine and I looked up to see Cedric smiling down at me,

"Brilliant match, don't you think Potter?"

"Oh, yes! Really excellent" I replied shakily

"And you're quite the seeker yourself! From what I've seen you could be playing one day!" Cedric said genuinely,

 I could feel my cheeks heat up Luckily I was saved from replying as we had made it to our tent. Everyone quickly sorted out were they were sleeping as it was rather late and Hermione and Ginny had already fallen asleep. I was rooming with Ron, Fred, George and Cedric. I settled down on my bed, hearing snores from Ron, Fred and George already.

I still felt a bit giddy and didn't really feel tried at all but I tried to lay back and close my eyes. I heard Cedric moving around so I quickly peeked, only to see him standing there shirtless looking absolutely gorgeous. His abs and slender muscles glowing in the darkness, I couldn't help but stare and I didn't even know why... Cedric must have noticed my stares and he quietly chuckled to himself,

"Goodnight there, Harry"

I immediately went red,

"N-night Cedric"

I felt so embarrassed, I turned to the other side of the bed and willed myself to go to sleep.

\-----------------------

It was around an hour later when I started to hear yelling and loud bangs, I assumed it was just celebrations so I continued on sleeping.

"BOYS! Wake up!! have to get out!"

I heard Mr.Weasley call But I thought I was just dreaming it, until I felt someone shaking me, I looked up to see Cedric looking down at me with a frantic expression.

"Harry! It's the death eaters!"

I suddenly lost my breath, all rational thought seemed to escape me, Cedric quickly grabbed my hand, linking our fingers and started to drag me from the tent. Once we were outside I could see people running and yelling all around us. Cedric starting running, leading me to the side of the forest.

"What about the others?" I asked worried about Ron and Hermione,

"They are fine. I saw them just before"

I sighed in relief, we came to a part in the forest where there seemed to be less people, I finally had time to process Cedric's hand linked in mine, I don't know why but it felt really nice.

"Are you alright?"

I just realised I was sort of shaking, something felt wrong.... Just then there was a flash in the sky and a bright green light came flashing out, I felt completely weak all of a sudden and a massive pain came rushing to my head. My hands reached up clawing at my head,

"Harry? Harry!"

I collapsed into Cedric's arms, and he gently sat us down leaning against a rock.

"I'm sorry C-Cedric!"

I said weakly before looking up to the sky, "What is that!"

"It's the Dark mark, Harry, the death eaters mark.. it must be why your scar is hurting"

I quickly try to jump up but Cedric held me down

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked

"Well, we've got to help! What if someone's hurt? What if they are still attacking? We've got to-"

Cedric just stopped me by putting a finger to my lips

"Shh Harry, it's okay, The aurors will be there and everyone got out safely"

I still felt a bit uneasy and lightheaded so I couldn't be bothered arguing, Cedric and I were leaning against the rock with his arms loosely around me as I leaned into his shoulder, Cedric said we should wait awhile before going back and finding everyone else, I had to admit it was nice just sitting there with him and we talked about small unimportant things, he actually made me genuinely laugh, he seemed intrigued by me instead of just my title as 'The boy who lived.'

\---------------------------

We all headed back to the borrow the next day, Amos and Cedric decided to stay for lunch with us. Mrs Weasley was so worried about all of us after the death Eaters parade, she burst into tears when she saw us, still she made a delicious lunch and everyone chatted amongst themselves, my eyes kept going over to Cedric, I tried to stop myself but I couldn't help it.

"Harry?!"

I heard Hermione ask

"Yeah, what?"

"I was just asking if your were excited about going back to Hogwarts!"

"I can't wait"

She looked at me suspiciously but then turned around to bother Ron about something. Looking up at Cedric again, I couldn't help but admire his beauty he was just so perfect. His eyes meet mine and he gave me his charming smile and a small wink. I quickly looked away feeling embarrassed when my cheeks went red. I could hear him softly chuckle, he probably thinks I'm an idiot.

Soon it was time for Cedric to leave, everyone was outside saying goodbye to Amos, when he came up to me,

"Harry, I'll see you at Hogwarts, yeah?"

"Yeah for sure!"

I said with a smile, trying not to sound to desperate. He reached over and ran his fingers through my messy hair,

"Until then"

And then he was gone.

\-----------------------

Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up In the following days, I promise ;) 


	2. Chapter 2 / The Goblet

**Chapter Two**

 

Everyone was talking about the Tri-wizard Tournament at Hogwarts and everyone was trying to guess who would enter their names. I woke up and got ready for breakfast, meeting Ron and Hermione, who both seemed to be in excited moods as well, Ron wanted desperately to enter in the Tournament, personally I couldn't see why.

I had been talking to Cedric alto recently in the Hallways, we were becoming good friends, even on days were he only said two words to me it always made my day. We walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, chatting to Neville and dean. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Cedric.

"Cedric! what are you doing over here?"

"Just coming to see my favourite Gryffindor, Harry" he said winking 

I blushed, usually he would never actually come over to our table so I was a little confused.

"Actually Harry I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch together today?"

"Of course! were should I m-meet you?"

"Just meet me down by the lake" he smiled and walked away.

"What was the all about?" Ron asked looking slightly irritated, Hermione just looked at me as if she knew something I didn't.

"Cedric and I are friends, Ron I told you that!"

"Alright alright Harry, have fun with Pretty boy Diggory!"

I could tell Ron was just having a laugh but I gave him a light slap anyways.

 

\--------

 

It was almost lunch time and I was heading down to the lake to meet Cedric, I was slightly nervous to see him, I also wanted him to see me looking good, I felt a need to impress him. He was 17 and I was only 14, so I always tried to act mature around him but I think he saw through it most of the time. I sat down on a rock by the edge of the lake and Waited for him, it felt like a few minutes has passed so I started to get a bit worried he wasn't going to show... After awhile I just assumed he had forgotten, feeling disappointed I gathered up my things, But then I saw him in the distance along side another person...

"Harry, I'm so sorry I was late I got a bit caught up" he said looking to the girl next to him

"Hi Harry, Im Cho! Cedric's really close friend"

I didn't mean to feel it but I just really wanted this Cho girl to go away.

"Right... well Cho, I was actually going to have lunch with Harry, so if you don't mind..."

"Oh great we can all have lunch together! Hold on my other friends are just there ill invite them over too." She said running off quickly.

I didn't really know what to say so I just looked at the ground awkwardly.. Cedric came and sat down next to me and put his fingers under my chin forcing me to look up at him.

"Harry, I am sorry, if you wanted we could meet later tonight? Say at the Astronomy tower? About 11:00?"

"Its not your fault your'e very popular Cedric" I said with a smirk, "Yeah i'll meet you then instead"

"Great, now lets try to endure this" He said as Cho and her friends came over.

 

\-----------

I had to sit through two very boring periods, listening to professors ranting but all I could think about was Cedric meeting me tonight, He must have something important to tell me, if he wants to see me so badly. Later than afternoon I got into some clean clothes, and brushed my hair, finally after I thought I was looking reasonably decent I headed down to the Comm room and sat next to Ron and Hermione, who were both doing a potions essay (or attempting to, in Ron's case)

I managing to get stuck into some homework and time passed surprisingly fast, it wasn't to long before the others decided they would head up to bed. I told them I wanted to stay but just a few more minutes to finish this work I was on, they seemed to buy it and headed up. I waited about 20 minutes in the room just to make sure nobody would come down, seeing that it was 10:48 I grabbed my invisibly cloak and headed out towars the Astronomy tower.

Checking the time it was just on 11:00 and I was walked up to the tower Pulling my cloak off, I could see Cedric standing looking over, his face glowing int he moonlight. Perfection. He seemed to off heard me coming as he walked over and greeted me and lead me over to sit down on the ground looking out at the stars.

"Beautiful night" Cedric said 

"yeah" but I wasn't looking at the sky.

"How was your day?" Cedric asked, we continued on for a few minutes just catching up with the small things.

"Harry, I'm going to put my name in the Goblet of Fire"

At first I didn't say anything, I didn't really know how to feel, I had heard the tournament was very dangerous but also that the prize was great.

"Cedric, its a very dangerous tournament I've heard, what if something happened to you?"

"Nothing will happen! I want to do this, Its a great opportunity!"

"I guess so, I am happy for you, you're right it will probably be fine" 

Cedric must have noticed the concern in my voice because he reached over and linked our hands together. 

"Hey, i'll have you to support me! He said smiling down at me.

"Of course" I said smiling back. I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder.

We just sat there for minutes, or hours completely unaware of what was to come.

\-----------

_Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling, as do all the Characters and themes of this story. Thank you Jo, for brightening up my life and bringing Cedric and harry to me. Lumos Always._

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

 

The day had finally came were the names were two be chosen for the tournament. Everyone was making predictions on who they thought would be the champions, Gryffindors were rooting for Angelia but personally I was rooting for Cedric. Ever since he told me that he was putting his name in the tournament we would talk about what we thought the challenges might be, he was so excited I didn't want him to know how nervous I felt about it all.

We all entered the great hall and took our seats, everyone looked excited as Dumbledore began his speech, the goblet lit up in flames, illuminating the room. He called the first two champions names and finally it was time for Hogwarts, I was on the each of my seat.

"And the Hogwarts champion is..."

I held my breath

"Cedric Diggory!"

I leaped to my feet and cheered, the whole Hufflepuff table was whooping and clapping loudly, even the Ravenclaws and surprising Slytherins were lighting clapping, they were probably just glad Gryffindor didn't have a champion...

I looked over to him with a big smile and he seemed to noticed and gave me a wink. He looked so happy as he walked up to Dumbledore who gave him a pat on the shoulder. I watched him all the way to the door he was lead through. 

"That concludes the champion selection! there will be more detail on the first task soon, now if everyone would-" 

Dumbledore stopped in the middle of his speech looking very confused.

The goblet had seemed to off sparked back to life, spitting flames everywhere, I tried to get a better look.

Dumbledore carefully approached the sparkling goblet, reaching a hand out slowly. I didn't understand what he was doing, nobody else did either, all the teachers looked just as confused. Suddenly a piece of parchment floated out of the goblet, landing in Dumbledores hand.

He seemed to mumble something under his breath,

"HARRY POTTER" 

There was a dead silence.

I didn't even realise he was talking to me, my mind seemed to of gone completely blank. Every eye in the great hall was watching me.

"Harry Potter! come here" Dumbledore sounded furious 

The whole great hall was just frozen, until Hermione pushed me onto my feet, I stumbled slowly down the hall, seemingly taking forever to reach the end, People glared at me the whole way, some looking confused, others looking murderous. 

Dumbledore handed me the piece of parchment from the goblet with no words, I continued up the line, passing the teachers, Professor Mcgoneagall gave me a concerned look whilst Snape looked as unreadable as ever. I passed through the doors and walked down the stairs, Viktor, Fleur and Cedric were at the bottom, seeing me walk down they turned around looking as confused as everyone else.

"What are you doing ere" Fleur said in her thick accent, I didn't reply.

"Harry?" came Cedric's voice

I just stared at him, I didn't know what to say.

Voices yelling and arguing came rushing into the room as people flooded down the stairs, I took a few steps back into the room, my head pounding.

"HARRY, DID YOU PUT YOUR NAME IN THE GOBLET OF FIRE?!" 

Everyone seemed to be yelling the question at me, Dumbledore came over and shook me, his hands gripping into my arms 

"NO! no, I didn't put my name in!"

Dumbledore released me but still didn't look convinced, he went over and talked to the others. I caught on to some of the conversation 

"He doesn't have a choice, once your name comes out of the goblet you must compete, from this day he is a champion!"

"There must be a way! he cannot compete, he is only fourteen!" came Professor Mcgoneagall's voice

"If he didn't put his name in the goblet, then who did?"

That was the question that got everyone thinking.

"You are now a champion, Potter. You will compete in the tournament."

They all turned to me, my mouth was open and I probably looked horrified, I had to compete?

They stared up a heated conversation again. I noticed a hand on my shoulder, Cedric came over and looked down at me, I couldn't read his expression. He motioned his head to the side, to say lets go and we walked out into the hallway.

"Harry, you didn't put your name in did you? you would've told me..."

"Of course I didn't Cedric!  I don't want this! I don't want to compete!"

He sighed and turned to face me putting both hands on my shoulders. 

"I believe you. I'm sorry you have to deal with this, at least we can help each other in the tournament now!"

He was just trying to cheer me up but I couldn't even think about actually competing right now, I had a headache and felt completely exhausted. Cedric seemed to off noticed this and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and we walked to the Gryffindor common room in silence. Once we reached it, we agreed to meet tomorrow to discuss everything. He pulled me into a tight hug, his arms around my waist and his hands lightly rubbing my back.

"It'll be OK Harry, nothing will happen to you. I promise."

He pulled back and kissed my forehead, something he had never done before, I felt instantly lighter. He smiled softly and turned to walk away and in that moment, staring after him I think I realised that I had feelings for Cedric, feelings I had never felt before about anyone and I was completely unsure of what to do about it.

\--------------

Only a few people were still in the common room, as in was very late now. Ron and Hermione were two of those few people and for the first time I really didn't feel like seeing them, I didn't know if they were going to understand or not.

"So how'd you do it?" Ron said with his most poisonous glare

"I didn't put my name in the goblet! I don't want to compete!"

"Oh sure, how'd your name get in there then? You would've thought you'd tell your best friend!"

"Ron! I didn't put my name in!"

"Whatever." He quickly left and went up the stairs. I sat down and put my hands in my head, letting out a loud groan. Hermione was still seated next to me, she patted my back softly.

"I believe you, Harry. I know you wouldn't put your name in without telling us."

I looked up at her, I had hoped at least Hermione would've understood, she was good at reading people after all and she was a great friend. 

"Thanks, M"ione" 

We talked for a little bit but I started to yawn and we decided to head up to bed. I couldn't be bothered haven't a shower so I went straight to bed a plunked down on my back. So much was rushing through my mind, the only thing that kept me from my head exploding was Cedric.

 


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! Guess who's back! I'm so sorry it's been forever but I'm here again... I forgot my password if I'm honest... typical me.

Harry's P.O.V 

I woke up feeling very unrefreshed. I had nightmares again last night, mostly about everyone in Hogwarts hating me and chasing me around trying to kill me. Hopefully that wouldn't happen. It was the weekend so I didn't have classes today, I thought it would be wise to start training up for the tournament and getting some knowledge as my other competition was much older than me. I made a plan to start studying as much as I could and then hopefully I would be able to avoid people too.

I got up and headed for the showers, then got dressed ready to go to the great hall. As I made my way there I could feel the eyes of people looking at me every step I took and whispers all around me. I self concisely pulled my robe around myself and put my head down, I started to feel very uncomfortable and I hadn't even made it to the great hall. Once I did, I took a seat next to Hermione and Ron, hoping they would talk to me. 

"Mornings guys!" I tried to sound bright but it came out as a mumble.

"Oh, hello Harry.." Hermione muttered briefly looking up at me with a small smile, Ron just huffed and continued eating his food.

I could tell this was going to be awkward, I started gathering a few things on my plate but I could still feel the eyes on me everywhere, judging me... I put the sausages back, I had so much on my plate already and everyone probably thought I was fat. I slowly started eating, looking around for someone to talk to. Suddenly Hermione and Ron got up,

"Ahh, see you around Harry, I suppose" Hermione spoke before leaving behind Ron. Leaving me all alone.

I couldn't believe my two best friends had abandoned me, I didn't really have many other friends and it seemed all of Gyfindor was trying to avoid me. This would be a long day, I thought maybe if I studyed hard and trained more then I would deserve people's love and maybe they would stop avoiding me! With that in mind, I left my unfinished breakfast and headed to the library.

I spent hours and hours in there just learning as much as I could about the tournament, I had a determination I had never had before, now I had to prove I was good enough. I skipped lunch and it was nearing dinner but I wasn't about to stop reading despite my stomach grumbling. As I was completely focused I didn't notice the figure could sit next to me, I felt a hand softly placed on my shoulder,

"Harry..." it was Cedrics voice.

"Cedric, h-hi" I turned to face him, his hair was all messed up and looked perfect falling around his sharp cheekbones and warm eyes. I could help but stare.

"Harry you look exhausted, have you had anything to eat?" He sounded concerned 

"Oh yeah, I had a few things earlier..." I lied, I didn't want to stop studying, every minute I wasn't studying was wasted.

"How about I walk you to the great hall, get you some dinner and then we can go for a walk around the castle and talk, how does that sound love?" 

I really wanted to hang with Cedric, how could I say no to him... and I could always come back to the library tomorrow.

"Alright, that sounds good thanks" I said shyly, smiling.

We got up and he placed his hand on my back guiding me towards the great hall, along the way a lot of people stopped to talk to Cedric, he had so many friends and everyone admired him. He would never like me back. I looked down sadly. I felt so uncomfortable as we approached the Great hall, I knew everyone was judging me. Cedric left to sit a the hufflepuff table, leaving me awkwardly sit at the back of the Gryfindor table. Sitting at the back was a bad idea as when people walked in I got plenty of comments such as,

"You stink, Potter!" "You're a cheat" "I can't believe you would betray your own house!" "Disgusting Potter!"

I tried to ignore the comments, I wouldn't let them get to me. I was strong but I was started to think I wasn't as strong as I thought, maybe I was disgusting? No. I can't think like this. I just wrapped my robe around myself more, trying to disappear. 

\-------

Cedric met me outside the castle doors and we began to walk into a more private part of the grounds, where students rarely came. I was getting very tried and my steps seemed to lack behind Cedric as he talked about this and that with me nodding every so often. We approached a big tree and sat down underneath it leaning against it. Cedric kept talking about random things but seemed to notice I was a bit distant.

"You feeling alright, Harry? You seem a bit distant today, we can go back to the castle if you like" 

"No, no I'm fine, I ju-just didn't get a lot of sleep last ni-night, that's all" I said quietly 

"Why was that? Anything I can help with?" 

"I j-just get nightmares sometimes, not a big deal though" I said trying to play it off, I didn't want him to think I was a loser. 

"Hmm, you get nightmares a lot Hun, don't you?"

"N-no, not a lot!!" I lied 

"It's okay, it's okay, you know you can talk to me about it, it's completely normal to get nightmares, I just worry you're not getting enough sleep, sweetheart" 

I blushed bright red, this was so embarrassing, I looked down shyly, hoping he didn't think I was weird, I was really tried though. I heard him chuckle softly and then bring his hand to brush though my hair, I leaned into the touch, shutting my eyes.

"Here, come lay your head on my lap and sleep for a bit, I'll wake you up later"

"A-are you sure? You can just go back if you like..."

"Course I'm sure, come on lay down, I'm right here so no need to worry about anything"

I moved my head down against his lap and shut my eyes instantly, he kept brushing soft fingers though my hair, playing with my fringe, I brought my arm and wrapped it around his legs so I was cuddling them and peacefully difted off to sleep. 

 

\------  
HELLO GUYS!  
Please comment any suggestions/ anything you'd like to see in the story!  
Lots of Love!


End file.
